Summer's heart
by XxxCherikxxX
Summary: After the day he saved her scarf from the sea Christine couldn’t forget him, not even for a second. And she didn’t want to. She knew it could only hurt her, but she didn’t care. It was all she’d ever dreamed of." Little, E/C fanfic :
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hi Everyone! This is my first, actually finished, English fic. I'm already sorry for the mistakes I may have made. Please try to get over them or tell them to me. My native language is not English so I'm very worried about it :P Anyways I hope you'll like this fanfiction which is definitely not one of my bests. It's finished so if you like it, you can have it all very soon. Enough of talking, get on with the show-

Ps.: If I owned Erik, Christine, Raoul or any other characters who belong to Leroux/ALW/Susan Kay I wouldn't be here writing fanfiction. I would be playing the matchmaker by Erik and Christine's side.

Summer's Heart

Chapter 1

It was a magical summer. They knew it. There, by the sea, in the little house. The girl was sweet and innocent, the boy knew entirely too much of the World and he wanted to protect her from it. But the both were young, and both loved each other more than they thought it was possible.

After the day he saved her scarf from the sea Christine couldn't forget him, not even for a second. And she didn't want to. She knew it could only hurt her, but she didn't care. It was all she'd ever dreamed of.

For three months they lived a dream. They cared about nothing else as they turned from their previous lives. It was the time of starting over, and living your life the way you wanted not as others told you or as you were allowed.

But as fall came closer the cold fear found it's way into their hearts. To be parted seemed so impossible for them, but they knew it was inevitable. The more they tried to avoid the subject the quicker the days passed until the last day of august. They didn't leave the shore that day and nobody bothered them. Without any barriers between them they could spend their last day together and they got closer than they have ever thought.

"I don't mind."

"What, little one?"

The boy softly murmured against her shoulder as they laid on the floor of the old house, in the dark.

"That you can't marry me. I don't mind."

The girl smiled as she pushed herself on her elbow and looked down at Erik. Only the blankets covered them, their clothes were long forgotten in the hall, near the grand piano in the corner of the room, or Erik's mask on the dining table. Christine slowly stroked his collarbone with her fingers.

"I do."

"Why? Are you afraid I could love someone else?"

"No. I'm afraid that too many men will fell in love with you, and you'll forget me" he answered lightly. The girl's touch on his shoulder was feather-light but even this was enough to distract him.

"I will never forget you."

He nodded and pulled her back down. Christine only sighed and closed her eyes. His sudden question surprised her.

"Why don't you mind?"

"Hm?"

"Why don't you mind that I can't marry you?" he repeated and turned on his side to look at her. The brown curls laid around her head like a dark halo.

"Because you are free. I don't want you to come back to me because you have to. I want you to come because you want it too. You know, a caged bird doesn't sing."

"Do I keep you like a caged bird?" he asked teasingly but Christine knew he actually wanted to hear the answer.

"No, you don't. So, am I a bird?"

Erik only nodded in respond then kissed her. Now he laid half atop of her, and the girl put her arms around his shoulders.

"And if I was a bird, what would you be?"

"Christine…"

"No, don't you even think of not answering" she smiled. "If I'm a bird, what are you?"

"If you are a bird, I'm a bird."

The girl smiled and pulled him down for another kiss. Her left hand went to his face and softly caressed his deformed side. She was now familiar with every little bump, mangled feature and cut. She didn't care about it, once he told Erik he worried about it so much that it was enough for two. Never again he asked weather she mind it or not.

"Will you come back to me?" she asked hesitantly.

"Nothing could stop me."

"Even if I'm old and gray by then?"

"If you don't mind having an old and gray Erik, then I'll, even then" he smiled. Christine giggled beneath him. It seemed so unimaginable. They were both young. It was her sixteenth summer, and Erik was only three years older.

"I won't mind. I promise."

"Good."

They didn't say anything else that night. In the morning, Christine's father found them and he was furious. But he could yell at both of them, he could change nothing. Erik didn't leave until Christine was safe in the carriage. He closed the door after her and turned only to face Gustave and Carlotta Daae some feet away. He knew what was in store for him.

"Let's forget about this summer, boy" Gustave said impersonally. "You gave her a memorable time, but it's over. And I don't want to see you in her life again."

"You are a nice boy, but not for her" added his wife. Carlotta Daae was a beautiful woman but just as cold as attractive.

Gustave handled him an envelope but Erik didn't reach for it. He only watched the older man's face.

"Take it, and stay away from her. Don't be stupid boy, you can use it. And I don't ask anything which wouldn't happen anyway. She is to be married soon."

"I can't, sir" he answered stubbornly.

"Now, Erik, it's really nothing. Just a promise" Carlotta urged him too.

"A promise I can't make. I already made one for Christine, and I'm not one to break my word."

Gustave looked over him. He had to admit that Erik was exactly the one who he had imagined for Christine when he first saw her. Except that he was looking for someone from the upper class and not a wandering person without a home and a job.

"You know very well, this won't change anything."

The young man didn't answer. He didn't believe and he would have hated to admit his biggest fear. Gustave sighed and put the money in his breast pocket.

"Alright, it was your decision. But I warn you, you are not to see her anymore. If you try to contact her, your letters will be burned."

"I shall remember this when I put my letters in a box, so I can give them to her when I finally see her" he answered boldly but he didn't dare more. He wanted to scream, to ran to the carriage and get her out but he knew he had no chance against Gustave Daae and his men.

Christine's father shook his head and sent his wife to their daughter then turned back to the boy.

"Keep yourself away from her. Not because of me, not because of you, but because of her. I want the best for my daughter; I think you want the same. Then let her get what she deserves."

This left Erik speechless. Gustave was right. What could he offer her which hadn't already been hers? This thought didn't leave his head as he watched the carriage leaving the garden of the big manor. Nor when he was galloping ahead Italy trying to get back into his old life.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Here is chapter two, it's the shortest of all. Everything I said in the previous chapter remained the same. Forgive the mistakes and I still owe nothing :'( If I did Erik and Christine would be drinking red wine in front of a fire in a warm bedroom. :D Thanks for everyone who commented on the first.

SomePhantomPhanFromGR: Well you know I prefer bigger age difference between them but this time I wanted to write a 'young' love story :P If I ever upload something again, the difference will be bigger ;) In this one I think it's a Gerrik... and I'm not happy about it. :D

EplusCequalsLUV: Well I'm glad you liked it but I'm still not statisfied with this one. We shall see if my opinion changes by the end :)

Summer's Heart

Chapter 2

Christine waited. For a month she smiled every morning as she ran out to get the post herself and when she didn't find anything she only giggled and imagined Erik riding somewhere with her letter in his pocket, waiting for the next post office so he can send it. Then as time passed her excitement cooled and a disappointed sigh followed the moments of realization when she didn't get letters. After the first layer of snow fall upon Paris she didn't go out anymore. She barely left her room. She tried to make up excuses for Erik all day long. He wrote but he forgot her address. He wrote but he didn't have enough time to send the letters to her. He died…

The last one seemed so horrible when it came to her mind that she went back to her bed and covered herself up with the bedclothes. It was a vain attempt to close out the awful thought which was inside her head and no physical armor could help that. Christmas came and went and not even the little, black kitty could cheer her up.

The feline tried everything, sat on her lap and purred as Christine scratched her but she couldn't make her contented. The girl named her Summer. Gustave and Carlotta were surprised by the idea. The cat was black as coal except the right side of her face. For Christine's amazement by the time Summer grew up on the right side of her face the fur lightened until it looked like a way too familiar mask. The parents cursed the day they brought the animal. Their intention was to make Christine forget but they only gave her something which helped to remember.

However the girl loved the cat dearly and when spring came she finally took her out to the garden. They played for hours and for the first time Christine laughed since the summer. That year they didn't go anywhere.

In June a family moved into the near mansion; a father and his two sons. Gustave Daae and Thomas DeChagny had known each other for a long time and they both agreed on introducing their children one day. That day came by and the younger brother, Raoul DeChagny, immediately took interest in Christine. She didn't look at him the same way but soon they became very close friends.

It took two years for the girl to begin to feel something more for the vicomte and the families were happy about it. They didn't want to push her, but they expected a marriage. On the day of her twentieth birthday Raoul asked for Christine's hand. The girl said yes without a second thought. She loved Raoul dearly.

That day, after two years, she dreamed about Erik again. They were teenagers again, with nothing to lose. She woke at midnight with a harshly beating heart and sweaty forehead. First she didn't even know where she was then a light; fury pillow beside her head reminded her. It was her room, with Summer right beside her. After a sip of cold water she laid back and smiled. They were so young and so sentimental. That was something entirely different than what she had with Raoul. This was reasonable and a noble love, no kissing when they were not alone and no more than soft peeks on the lips. He opened her door, he took her to the Opera, to the best restaurants of Paris and they had plans.

Back than they got carried away and it didn't seem serious, she knew it now. That was just a game to get ready for the real thing. But as she laid there she couldn't found out why she felt her heart clench as she thought about her loss. Not as much as long ago, but she felt the little wound string a little. She didn't pay much attention to the tingling as she recalled Erik's face.

Erik was long ago, he was the past. Raoul was now, he will be the future.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **I still don't own anything... well on with the story. Here comes the actual plot :D

Summer's Heart

Chapter 3

"Please, just put that there and then they can bring the champagne."

"Wouldn't it be better on the other side?"

Christine glared at Meg and the blonde grinned.

"Alright, it was just a question, boss! Don't bite my head off!"

Christine just grinned and nodded to the servants to put the table down. They were getting ready for Phillip's birthday. The Comte was to arrive that night and his family wanted to surprise him. Meg, Phillip's wife and Christine's best friend since the Comte brought her home, was responsible for the drinks and the food. The blonde cyclone handled everything quite well and if anything slipped from her hands Christine soon fixed that.

She wanted to help as much as she could because of two reasons. First because she wanted to be as close to Raoul as she could and being in his home was the best option and two, she didn't want to leave everything to Meg who was in her emotional month.

"The little dancer won't stop the kicking" the woman giggled beside her and Christine turned her head.

"I can tell Phillip will kill you for not writing about it."

"Well then he will be surprised tonight."

"He will be" Christine smiled. She knew the man couldn't wait to be a father and neither could she until she became an aunt. But she still had five months until that.

Actually Meg was in her fifth month but she and Raoul had promised her to wait until she will be able to get her maid of honor dress on and only keep the wedding then. The young couple didn't mind. They knew they could wait one or two more months.

"Now, I think everything is in place."

Meg looked around and nodded. The big hall was splendid. The colors were mostly gold and red, all the table clothes, the chairs and curtains. Everything covered in the finest materials and decorated in a classy way. Nothing was missing except the guests and the music.

"You send out all the invitations?" asked Christine.

"Yes. To all his friends and to everyone who is somebody in Paris."

"Good, I hope many people will come. I don't want to disappoint our Phillip."

"We put enough effort in it" Meg smiled. "I'm sure this will be an unforgettable night. Dancing, talking, joking, laughing…"

"You are already too excited. Maybe you should stay in bed, just for the baby's shake."

The blond made a face and poked her friend's side.

"Don't even think that you can leave me out of the fun just because I'm with child. And this is _my_ husband's birthday. I want to celebrate."

Christine just laughed and they began to walk upstairs. The younger girl had her clothes brought to the DeChagny Manor so she could change with Meg.

"Beside his friends I invited that new man."

Christine stopped death on the stairs nearly knocking Meg down. After a few seconds of startled giggling they finally managed to get in balance and continued their way. But the girl was still shocked.

"Why don't I know that a new man moved into the city?"

"Because you were too busy with the party, my dear" Meg laughed. She knew her friend liked to be up to date with her information and a new man in the city was something she couldn't even imagine missing.

"Tell me everything about him! I can't believe I may miss an opportunity to make a new friend!"

"A new friend or you are planning on exchanging my brother-in-law for a better stallion?"

Christine laughed and pushed Meg lightly. She knew Meg loved her new brother but she wasn't thrilled about them together. In her eyes something was missing.

"I don't know much. They say he is very private… nobody has seen him yet. Only his… servant-friend. A black man, he is often seen, leaving the mason but always alone and when they ask about his Master he says his friend needs a little privacy right now. On the other hand when they ask where his friend is he says his Master is busy with his work. Strange, isn't it?"

"Yes" Christine nodded as they got into Meg's room and she sat down by the window. The blond chose the bed. "What do you think, who is he?"

"I don't know. He can be a wanted criminal if the rumors are true."

Christine glanced at her. They both liked to know everything but only to speak about it with each other. They didn't belong to the gossipy women's club.

"The rumors are never true."

"But they always have a little reality in them" Meg reminded her. "Well, if he decided to come, we shall see it today."

"We should get dressed. Not like you, I have to force myself into a corset" she said sharply.

"Do I have to remind you how much I love you my dear?" Meg looked down at her belly. "I think I'll be pregnant until I'm fifty if that means I get rid of corsets."

Christine only looked up and shook her head. Meg could find out the worst ideas because sometimes they actually worked. She hoped this one won't come true, she needed her friend and unless Meg had time for dozens of children, a husband and a best friend she was sure the blond would leave her. Christine was already a little jealous. She knew Meg will make a great mother but she was afraid that the blond wouldn't have enough time for their little talks. On the other hand she was sure she could help her with the baby if it was needed and she was happy for her friend too.

It took only two hours to finally get ready for the ball but by that time most of the guests arrived and Raoul knocked softly on the door.

"Come in!" Meg shouted.

"Not that I want to bother, my ladies but…" that moment he noticed Christine and he flashed her a smile. "Oh wrong room; I was searching for my bride. I'm terribly sorry."

"I saw your bride. She said something about going to find the love of her life" Christine grinned as she walked to him.

"You are breath taking, my love."

The girl blushed and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. Raoul help his hand out and as Christine took it, he turned her around.

"Yes, absolutely breathtaking" he nodded again. "My dear I believe I can't relax today, somebody may think you are not already engaged."

"Thank you, I can take care of myself. And you know my opinion. You or the King of England."

"Yes, of course, I can give you to His Majesty."

Christine nodded and for last time she checked her attire. She wore a light blue dress with white laces which emphasized the color of her skin. It fit her perfectly and her body seemed even thinner in her tight corset.

"Shall we go?"

She laced her arm with his and with Meg's lead they began to walk down.

"You parents are here" Raoul whispered to her softly. He couldn't miss the light smell of her perfume. "You father wanted to talk to you about something."

"It must wait" she smiled. "Tonight I want to enjoy your brother's birthday and want to dance with you."

"That can be arranged."

The girl nodded and in the next minute they stopped at on the last steps. The hall was crowded and Christine's parents were not far away from them. However they looked like they froze. Their daughter followed their shocked gaze.

"Oh my God!" she breathed.

Right in front of the stairs a man stood. A man she knew. The right side of his face was covered with a mask but his sea blue eyes looked directly at her. Although it was not the same Erik she knew three years ago.

This man was darker. He was dressed in the finest clothes she has ever seen, his shoulder seemed much boarder and his entire form was manlier. He wasn't that all legs, all arms teenager he used to be. His midnight black hair was combed back tightly which made a sharp contrast with his white mask.

In his mind the same thoughts ran though. The woman on the stairs was not the Christine he remembered. This was a young woman. Three years ago she stopped growing but now she seemed more equal. She seemed perfect in his eyes. Her porcelain skin was impossibly soft where her dress let it show. Her hair was pinned back which called attention to her face. Her eyes, her lips everything looked so different and so familiar at once.

Christine untangled her arms from Raoul's and she took a hesitant step down. Erik did the same. And in the next minute, the girl fainted right into his arms.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Let's see how they get over the first shock. Hm... I have a question, do you like carrots? :D I still don't own Erik or Christine or... well you know.

Summer's Heart

Chapter 4

"Give her space!" Raoul ordered as Erik laid the girl down. Mrs. Daae was there in a second and she kneeled beside her daughter.

"She is breathing."

"Please, step away!" the nervous fiancé pushed everybody back. Meg already had a servant ran for cold water.

"Christine, darling, get up!" Carlotta began to search for her smelling salt and when she found it, she put it under her daughter's nose. "Get up, darling."

The girl's face twisted into a grimace and she moaned slightly. She always hated the smelling salts. But on the other hand, who didn't?

"Here, drink this" Meg said as she handled her a glass of water.

"Thank you" she forced out as she sat up with Erik's help. Her voice was husky but after she swallowed a little, it got better.

"Are you alright, my love?" Raoul came back. A big circle formed around the five of them watching the unexpected show.

"Yes, I'm fine…"

Christine didn't turn her gaze from Erik's as she answered.

"You didn't hit yourself?"

"No, you… caught me in time. Thank you."

"Not in time" he said with a frown. The both looked down at her hand, where Raoul's ring took place.

"Oh."

"Oh" he nodded.

Erik got up then reached for her hand.

"Come, Nightingale, nobody wants you to catch something on that cold floor."

She smiled at her old nickname as Erik helped her up.

"Thank you."

"Now, if you don't mind, I'll join the crowd in the actual ball-room."

"Wait, Erik!" she shouted as he took some steps. He turned back with a curious look. "I… I'll see you soon."

The man nodded and soon disappeared. Raoul and Meg were confused.

"Christine?"

She felt the hand on her shoulder but she didn't really react to it. Carlotta frowned.

"Darling, are you okay?"

"Yes, will you excuse me, please?"

Without waiting for an answer she turned toward the closest bathroom and locked herself up for good thirty minutes. She needed some calming deep breaths.

Erik stood at the long table and was about to swallow his second whiskey when somebody distracted him.

"You know boy, drinking won't help anything."

"Oh really?" he asked with sarcasm. "I beg to differ. If I drink enough I may get sick enough to leave this world behind."

"And what would that help?"

"A lot."

Gustave didn't answer this. He just watched as the other man took another drink.

"God, not half strong enough for me" Erik sighed.

"You pulled yourself together. I didn't expect this from you."

"I thought I had a goal. It appeared that I lost it long ago. But what could it help to complain?"

"Just as much as drinking" Gustave said.

"I guess last time you weren't so… low-key, sir. What did change? That I'm richer than you? That I have more power than you?"

"Right, I owed that to your pride. Now, would you be so kind and tell me how did you come to have such a… name, power… everything?"

"Gladly" he said bitterly. "After you went away I visited Rome where my old master lived. He taught me everything about architecture. When I arrived I had to realize that Giovanni passed away while I was in France and he left everything to me. It took a little time until they began to work with me but soon we could move the business. Two years ago I got a request by the Persian Sah. He wanted me to build him a palace full of wonders. Either I could take it or have my head cut off. I got away six months ago, and now I'm here."

"Should I take it that you are wanted in Persia?"

The man only nodded and eyed the young woman who just entered the big room. Christine seemed much calmer now. As Raoul ran to the girl a long crack began to show on Erik's glass. Gustave took it from his hand before he could smash it.

"They are engaged."

"My observation is in perfect state, thank you."

Gustave sighed and watched as Erik's jaw tensed. He seemed to have little problems with hiding his emotions. Thankfully before he could get enough and throw himself at Raoul the door opened again and this time it was the celebrated.

The Comte was surprised. Then out of nowhere Meg ran out and threw her arms around her husband. The whole company cheered as the blond softly kissed Phillip.

"Happy birthday, my darling."

"I see you kept yourself busy" he laughed as he looked around. "Thanks for coming, my friends. I really didn't expect this."

"That's why it is called a surprise party!" Meg giggled.

Phillip nodded and soon they all settled down for the dinner. At the main table sat the DeChagny family, the Daae family and some friends. Christine had no idea how did Erik end up on her left side but it seemed he had a good conversation with her father about some political issues.

She watched as Erik's long fingers enclosed around his glass and he raised it to his mouth. His breath left a clear mark on it. Christine couldn't turn her gaze and soon he noticed this soon.

"Are you okay, Christine?"

"Mhm…" she nodded but she didn't look away from the glass. Erik put his hand on it and began to pull it. Meg burst out laughing as her friend's head followed the movements of the glass.

"Hey" she mumbled. "That was not nice."

"Sorry, it seemed this very interesting object hypnotized you" Erik grinned. "And I gladly played the knight in shining armor."

"Yes, of course. Now you play it gladly."

"You are right, I should have played with it for hours until everyone notices that you can't take your eyes off of me" he shoot back.

"I couldn't take my eyes of the glass, not you!"

"Is that so?" he asked ironically and scratched the surface of the glass where his lips touched it. Christine turned red. She didn't think he noticed.

"Yes!"

She herd his chuckle as her attention turned back to Raoul.

"Darling, are you sure you are okay?"

"Yes. Don't worry" she put her hand on his and the man smiled.

"So… it looks like you two know each other" said Meg. She was sitting right across the table from Christine. "How?"

"Way too long to tell…" started Christine but Erik cut in.

"That's an interesting story. We met three years ago. We spent a summer together."

"Oh? Three years ago? Then Christine couldn't bee more that sixteen! And with summer in the picture…"

"Yes, we met; we had a… friendship, end of story!" Christine cut in. "Can we eat please? I'm famished."

Meg slowly nodded. Her friend usually didn't act like this. She turned to the masked man if he would share more details, but Erik was talking to Phillip and she didn't want to interrupt.

"Carrots?" Raoul asked suddenly.

"Excuse me?" Christine looked at his as he held up some baby carrots. Her stomach turned. "No thanks I…"

"She detests them" Erik said from her left side.

The girl frowned and turned to him.

"Oh I'm sorry, I thought he asked me."

"I forgive you" he grinned as he watched her expression. "But tell me I'm wrong. You hate them."

"I _did_! However I could have come to love them!"

"Wonderful news. Then have one."

With that he grabbed Christine's hand which held the fork and made her pick up an orange thing.

"I…"

"Come on" he urged. "You said you've changed. Now, show us."

Christine swallowed and looked at the carrot. It was boiled.

"What did you used to say? It smashes in your mouth and it tastes like you had been sick… yes, that was it, wasn't it? I'm glad you changed your opinion. I still hate them. When the soft vegetable fills out you mouth…"

The girl could actually feel her stomach turn as he talked. That still was her opinion. No more disgusting food than carrots, but she was in for it. She couldn't back down now.

"But apparently you've changed…"

When she heard this she took in a deep breath and stuffed the vegetable in her mouth. She was afraid she would gag as she chewed on it but as soon as it went down she turned to Erik.

"I did it!"

"Because you had to" he said with a smirk. "You have carrot in the corner of your mouth."

Her hand flew to the little "left-over" and wiped it off. Erik didn't look away.

"I still did it" she whispered though her teeth.

"Congratulations."

His voice was bitter and Christine wanted to break her plate on his head as he turned away again.

"You arrogant…" she cursed.

"Darling?" Raoul tapped her hand as he handled her a glass of water. "That will help to get the taste out."

"Thank you" she smiled and drank a little. But she could turn a liter of water in her mouth for hours she couldn't get out the bitter taste. Because it wasn't the taste of the vegetable. It was the taste of the atmosphere between them.

As the dinner went by she began to talk to Meg. They had a nice little chat about the evening and who did they meet then the music started again and some people went to the dance floor to show what they can do. Raoul was just about to ask Christine to dance with him when somebody preceded him.

"Dance with me?" Erik asked from Christine as he stood beside her chair and reached out his hand.

"Sure" she smiled; the carrot incident all forgotten.

Erik led her to the floor and he put his hand on her waist carefully. Christine's touch on his shoulder weighted no more than a feather. They began to move with the music.

"Did you really need that scene?" Christine asked quietly.

"I made a scene? You did, little one and I'm surprised you didn't get sick at the table. You looked ready."

"Ah… I was" she admitted with a soft giggle. His hand on her back felt so warm.

"Congratulations anyway… I never thought you would eat a carrot."

"You know what? Don't bring that up again… just mentioning it makes me sick" she pulled a face then looked up. "When did you learn to dance?"

"Came with the name, money and power" he chuckled. "You are a wonderful dancer, you know."

"Thank you" she smiled as he slowly turned her around the pulled back to him. "You changed quite a lot. I didn't think I would ever…"

"See me again?"

"See you like this" she corrected.

"You doubted I would come back. Else you wouldn't have that boy now" he said bitterly.

"Look, can we have this talk some other time?"

"Like when? I have a busy schedule thanks to whomever for I became successful."

Christine sighed and looked around. It was too crowded to have such a conversation. But she had an idea.

"Come to the garden with me."

Erik nodded and they stopped. In the next moment they were cutting their way in the crowd. Soon they were outside in the warm summer night.

* * *

**EplusCequalsLUV: **Well I know it's 8 chapters long :) And all waiting in my Doc manager to be uploaded.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **I have nothing to say except I don't own anything, but Christine has... a lot.

Summer's Heart

Chapter 5

The garden was beautiful in the moonlight. It gave a silver glow to the trees and bushes. The couple walked slowly and quietly under the sky. The music from the mason didn't reach that far.

"You…"

"I…"

They both spoke at the same moment and Christine smiled up at Erik.

"Tell me."

"I was just going to say that you are beautiful."

"Thank you" she blushed a little. His voice caressed her ear with it's richness and deepness.

"And what did you want to say?"

"I'm… sorry for what happened in the hall. You surprised me so much. You were the last person I expected there."

"We both got our surprises today" he nodded.

Christine agreed but she didn't say a word. They continued their walk until they found a stone bench and the girl as down. Erik didn't. He began to walk around.

"Does he make you happy?" he asked finally.

"He loves me. He does everything in his power to make me happy."

"Very diplomatic answer."

Christine raised an eyebrow at him.

"But true."

"Of course…"

"Don't doubt my words!"

"I didn't, until now."

The girl sighed. Bearing Erik's intense gaze was not an easy task.

"I had no choice. They expected this from me! I waited to you, for two years. Raoul became my friend… you didn't come and he was waiting. I couldn't bear seeing him hurt."

"And you solution was marrying him? Without love?"

"I didn't say I don't love him" she whispered.

"We know what love is" he stood before her. Christine looked up at him. From below he seemed dangerous with his new, dark appearance. "Look into my eyes and tell me you feel the same with him what you felt with me."

"I don't. What I feel with him is different than what I felt with you."

It was true. What she felt with Raoul was something lighter, softer. A beautiful young love, a romantic awakening. What she felt with Erik was something entirely dissimilar. That was a passionate, burning love. Which took her anytime, anywhere. But she was right, that both were love.

"I can't tell our love was better than this, but I can't tell it's weaker. I care for him deeply."

She could see the effect of her words in his eyes. The fire of anger slowly fade out to hurt and endless sadness.

"Does he make you happy?" he asked again. "Say the true, and nothing else!"

"In his way, he does" she answered softly.

"Will he be able to give you everything you need?"

He sounded so desperate. It hurt Christine to see him like this.

"I don't know…"

"Christine!"

"I know he will try! I know he… has the… opportunity to do so…"

Erik pulled her up and nodded. He couldn't believe he made himself so vulnerable but it was Christine. That was different.

"I just wanted you to be happy. If it's your wish… to marry him and be with him I won't stay in your way."

"Erik…"

"No, please" he swallowed hard. "Make sure he makes you content, okay? I couldn't bear to know that you don't have the life you deserve."

"Erik, please…" she said softly as her throat tightened. For a moment they were back in that mason by the sea. And for a moment she felt it again. Her hand went to Erik's face and she softly caressed the exposed flesh. The man leaned in her touch.

"Does he know?"

"No" she shook her head.

"Tell him. It's better if he knows… before you marry him."

Christine nodded and she didn't take her hand away. Not even as Erik's arm closed around her and he pulled her against him.

"I promise" she nodded.

"Can I have a last kiss?"

Her heart stopped and before she could answer he already took the liberty and put his lips against hers. Christine was glad he held her else she would have collapsed. Her arms sneaked around his neck as his tongue touched her lips. She wasn't sure if she should but before she could decide in mind, her body already let him in. They stood there in the dark embracing and neither of them wanted to move. It brought back everything.

The memories, the emotions, the feelings. It was all so familiar. Then Erik pulled away and they both panted.

"We should go back" he said. His voice was husky.

Christine shook her head. She noticed they were still holding each other.

"No?"

"No" she nodded. "I… I'll go home, I think. I don't want to go back now."

"May I take you home?"

"Just… don't talk" she said.

Erik nodded and he released her. It took twenty minutes for them to get back to the DeChagny home, and Erik asked out his horse. When a boy led out Caesar Christine squealed and ran to him.

"Hello boy, do you remember me?" she slowly stroked his head as the horse looked into her eye. "You are beautiful as always."

"It looks like he couldn't forget you either" Erik smiled as he stood beside them. "May I help you?"

Christine nodded. The man helped her up on the animal then got behind her. Christine felt his arm sneak around her and she laid back. Soon only the soft sound of Caesar's legs were audible as the horse rocked them.

Erik tried to stay as calm as he could but it seemed hard. He was angry at the whole world for letting her slip away from his hands. If only he hadn't gone to Persia…

Christine sighed softly as the pace eased and their manor came to sight. That was the last place where she wanted to be. The first was where she sat right then.

"We are here" Erik announced.

"Yes."

The awkward silence continued at they looked at anything but the other. Erik didn't pull his hand away.

"I suppose you should…"

"Yes… I should."

He looked down only to meet her gaze. He saw as the corner of her mouth turned up a little. He closed his eyes, shook his head and in the next moment they were kissing on the horse.

"Oh God…" Christine moaned while she turned at much as she could manage. "I missed you so much."

"I came too late. You were right. I was an idiot" he murmured against her cheeks. His goal was to touch every exposed skin that night.

"No, I should have been more patient… I should not have told him yes. I'm so sorry, please, forgive me!"

Erik slowly nodded and he moved a little. Sitting on the horse in the state he was in was a little uncomfortable. Christine noticed it too.

"My parents will come home soon… maybe we could."

"Not another word, we are wasting time!" he nodded and turned her back so he could make sure she was safe.

Caesar would have cursed them and human needs if he would have been able to talk. Erik pushed him to impossible speed and nearly left him out in the cold air. He only led him behind the fields, pulled off the saddle carelessly, and put it on the fence. Then ran back to the house where Christine waited. The horse didn't pay more attention; he turned down his head and began to eat. He deserved this, after all.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **I checked I still don't have Erik (or anybody else under my bed) how sad. :( Well this chapter is... the worst of all XD That's why I never wanted to upload this fanfic. But I've already begun so deal with me :)

Summer's Heart

Chapter 6

Christine's legs were closed around Erik's waist as he brought her upstairs. His vest, and jacked were long forgotten, and Christine's pins were all around the hall as he got them out. Now her brown curls were covering them like a blanket.

Erik was thankful he gave the servants a day off. Nobody was around to bother them. Except Nadir… But he must have been asleep so he didn't bother; it was his house, after all.

He kicked in the door of his bedroom than closed it with his leg. Releasing Christine seemed a doomed idea in the first place. He kept his hand on her hips as he carried her to the bed and laid her down.

"Wait a second!" she cried our suddenly. Her hand on his chest was the bigger reason why he stopped. "Should we be doing this?"

"I don't know. But I would find out gladly."

"Erik!" she laughed as he lowered his head to nip at her neck. "Erik, I'm being serious!"

"So am I! Can't you see how seriously I take the foreplay?"

Christine exhaled shortly and looked at him. The man took the opportunity to tug a bundle of hair behind her ear.

"I don't know if we should be doing this" he answered quietly. "But I know we want to do this, don't we?"

"Yes… I know we do but… what if we shouldn't?"

"Back to the old talk?" he rolled his eyes. "Angel, it doesn't matter what the others want. Only what we want. I know what I want, and right now I have it. You are with me. If you don't want to do this, it's fine with me. But don't let your parents, the rules or anything stop you."

She looked away from him. It was a hard question. And she didn't know which was the good answer. Her mind said no, but her heart screamed for yes. She chose the lesser evil.

At sunrise the light rays found two people in a loving embrace as they slept peacefully. Erik sifted slightly as the light hit his eyes and pulled the other body closer. Christine smiled softly.

"Good morning, little one" he whispered in her ear.

"I don't want to get up. Let's stay here, like this."

Erik only nodded. Neither of the opened their eyes. Only when his arms came to close around her chest did while she yawned.

"Are you tired?" Erik asked playfully.

"Someone didn't let me sleep."

"Tell me his name; I swear he won't get away with this."

Christine turned in his embrace and looked up at him. He didn't wear his mask.

"Why do we end up in a bed when we say goodbye or hello?" she asked.

"Because we just love to greet each other. But I'm planning on making a better schedule. We can make love in the morning, around ten o'clock… then before lunch. At four o'clock we should too, that'd the tensest hour of the day, then of course before dinner and before we go to sleep. Oh, and feel free to wake me anytime at night."

The girl laughed as he spoke and her hand softly scratched his back. She knew she had to be careful around the wounds which covered his body.

"You are dumb."

"You know I can be anything for you" he smiled and kissed her. "Let's stay in bed for the rest of the… year."

"I have nothing against this plan. But what if you kick down the covers?"

"Like this?"

He kicked down the covers and they were both exposed before each other. Christine let out a squeal and tried to put her arms around herself. The man stopped her.

"I've seen you" he said. "Not only saw but did much more. You really think if you cover yourself up I won't be able to imagine you?"

"It's just…"

"The two of us" he pulled her closer. "Nobody else."

"You locked the door?"

"This is my house. Nobody enters without my permission. Don't worry so much."

Christine nodded and Erik turned her so her back was pressed against his front. His head rested in the crock of her neck and his arms were enclosed around her body. The girl sighed.

It was so warm, just to lie there together. She could imagine nothing more.

"Hey" she said softly.

"Hm?"

"I love you."

She felt Erik smile against the soft skin of her neck. He felt happiness he hasn't for three years.

"I love you too. I've never stopped loving you."

"I know."

"Good then."

She nodded and closed her eyes. Soon Erik's hands became bolder and he was caressing her body again. Just when she was about to voice her enjoyment a knock interrupted them.

"Thanks, we don't need any company, Daroga!" Erik shouted out without stopping.

"No you don't, but you still have a fuming father down, a slightly disturbed mother and a shouting fiancé."

"What?!" Christine sat up. She heard Erik's groan.

"Tell them we will be down I a minute."

The girl got out and began to look for her clothes. They were all around. The closest were her panties, thrown on the chair by Erik's desk. She ran and got them on. One of her stockings ended up on the wardrobe.

"Erik get up and get that down for me!" she turned back. He was still on the bed, his eyes covered by his arm.

"Can you give me a second? Seeing you naked is not the best way to get me cooled down" he murmured.

"Not that you can't imagine me anytime."

"Fine, nice shoot" he grinned as he sat up. "Now where were we?"

"Get my stocking down" she pointed. "And where did you threw the other?"

"I have a robe for you. The half of your clothing is down."

She closed her eyes for a second. She looked deathly pale as the realization came.

"Please tell me somebody was around to get our clothes…"

"The servants had a day off."

She moaned as Erik handled her robe before he put on one too.

"We go down, get out clothes and we will be back in a minute."

"It's so embarrassing…" she whispered her cheeks bright red.

"You are embarrassed because of loving me?"

"No! I'm embarrassed because we were caught by my parents… uhm again. And my fiancé! Erik I'm engaged to another!"

"Not for long" he growled. "Take my hand, and don't let it go."

She nodded nervously as Erik put his mask on and led her out of the room. The way seemed longer now, but they still managed to get to the end of the stairs and Erik kissed her one last time.

"I'm here with you. Nothing bad will happen. I promise."

The girl nodded and they entered the room.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **Get ready yourself to say goodbye. Only one more chapter left. Happy or sad? It's up to you to decide.

Summer's Heart

Chapter 7

Gustave Daae seemed ready to explode. Raoul was pale as sheet and Carlotta only adored the furniture.

"Good morning" Erik said to get their attention.

"How dare you!" Gustave fumed. "Again! Last time wasn't enough, boy?! Nothing happened and I was thankful you didn't get her pregnant but now you are playing with her again!"

"I do not play with her" Erik answered calmly. "And I told you this last time."

"Last time we agreed you will not see her again!"

"Last time you tried to make me stay away from her!" Erik corrected. "And I said nothing could keep me from Christine."

They started at each other for long moments until Christine decided she needed more protection and cuddled up to Erik.

"I can't believe… you ruined everything" Gustave addressed her.

"I…"

They all stared at her as she looked down.

"We worked so hard for you" Carlotta said. Her voice made her guilt worse.

"But I didn't ask…"

Erik smiled. She finally stood up for herself. He was waiting for this moment.

"What did you just say?"

"I said… I never asked you to do this for me. I never wanted to marry someone for money and because he was from my class! I wanted to marry Erik since I first saw him" she broke down in sobs as she said this. "I love him…"

"This is nonsense, Christine! You can't marry a… nobody!"

"Who are you to tell he is a nobody?" she demanded from her father. "Erik is more than you. Because he would let me go! Why don't you?"

"Then ask him to let you. You are engaged."

"I am" she nodded. "To Erik, since I'm sixteen. My soul, mind and body. All belongs to him."

Carlotta took a sharp breath.

"Girl, we didn't raise you like this!"

"I don't care! I want to be with Erik! I'm sorry Raoul… I love you. I love you so much as a friend… as a brother but we could never make a good pair."

"Christine" he sounded so broken. It hurt her very much. "I just don't understand. Why did you say yes if you loved him so? Was it some game? Or to put me in his place?"

"No!" she cried out. "I… didn't believe he would come back. Erik… promised he would write and I waited, I waited and no letter came. I lost my hopes he would come back…"

"I wrote."

The confession was so soft it was barely audible. Christine turned to him in disbelieve.

"I wrote" he repeated.

The man went to the fire place and opened a little box. He began to pack out. Tons of letters flew from it. Christine's name was written on each.

"I wrote to you every day for a year. But somebody told me if I sent them they would burn it before you get them."

The girl gasped and she turned to his father.

"You said… you said you would put them in a box" Gustave mouthed.

"And I did" Erik nodded. "I kept my words. I told you I'll come back, and I told you I'll become rich for her."

The room was silent. It was a moment they never forgot. Gustave stood in amazement. This boy became one of the most successful men of Paris for his daughter. It seemed so impossible.

"You… did all for her?"

"That's what I've been telling since last evening."

Christine walked to him and he took her in his arms. She didn't care that her whole family watched as she kissed him. Not too innocently. In the end her mother's soft cought parted them. The girl laid her forehead against Erik's as she whispered.

"He can say no. I'll still marry you."

Erik smiled at her and tugged a curve behind her ear. She seemed so beautiful. Her eyes were bright with tears and her lips swollen. Like an angel.

"There is no need for eloping" Gustave choked out.

The couple turned to him.

"I… if that's what you really want, I will let you."

"Thank you daddy!" Christine cried out.

"I just can't believe this."

"Neither can I" Erik said. "Thank you, sir."

"Will you take care of her?" Raoul asked suddenly.

"I promise" Erik looked down at the girl in his arms and took a big breath. "Christine, will you marry me?"

She did what none of them expected. Christine began to laugh. All of them stared at her with wide eyes.

"Little one?"

"I- I'm so sorry…" she managed to pronounce it. "It's just so… impossible. My whole family… and I can marry you and we are still naked!"

"Very amusing, my dear" he grinned. "But could you please answer? My heard stopped beating when I asked you and it's beginning to get uncomfortable…"

"Yes, Erik. I'll marry you."

The man smiled and took her in his arms. He didn't kiss her, just on her forehead. He knew he would have enough time to kiss every single part of her begining with the top of her curls and ending with her toes. After all a lifetime is enough for that.


	8. Chapter 8

Summer's Heart

Chapter 8

The candles were still burning in the study when Erik entered around three in the morning. Since the girl knew about the letters she did nothing but read. Now she was lying on the table, soundly asleep on the last letter.

Erik smiled as he went next to her and picked her up as carefully as he could. The paper fall out of her hands as he lifted her off of the desk. Christine barely stirred as the man carried her though the corridors to their bedroom. Only when her back hit the soft covers her eyes opened.

"Oh…" her sleepy eyes scanned the room. "Did I fell asleep?"

"So does it look like" he smiled as he slipped beside her.

"I didn't finish your last letter. I should…"

"You can finish it later today. But you need to rest."

The girl nodded sleepily and curled up next to him. Erik buried his face in her soft hair. The light smell of roses was intoxicating.

"You know it is so strange to read what you wrote all those years ago."

Erik opened his eyes and looked at her. Barely five minutes ago she was asleep and now she seemed full of energy. He sighed it was to be a restless night, well… what remained of it.

"Is it?"

"Yes" she turned on her back. "I mean… I could see you change though those letters. First you wrote pages about absolutely nothing but how much you miss me. Then later they became shorter and it seemed you've tried to keep your memories fresh about me. You've also tried to tell me about your plans."

"Interesting. I've never read them again after I put them aside. I just hoped one day I would have the chance to give them to you."

"You had."

She slowly turned her head to her left to look at him. In the pitch dark she could only make out the two yellow eyes. She reached in that direction and stroked his deformed cheek as much as she could. Erik tried to bury it into the pillow.

"We have to get Summer today."

Erik blinked twice after hearing this.

"Gladly, but who is that?"

"My cat!" the girl smiled. "You'll come to love her. She is beautiful and very clever."

"I have nothing against it, but if it's a pure white Persian cat I don't think she will match with our furniture" he chuckled lightly.

"Then my dear fiancé, I fear we shall have to get rid of the furniture."

"You would choose you cat over me?!"

"Without second thoughts" Christine laughed. "After all when she passed away you could come back."

"Just great" Erik rolled over her. "A cat lives for… Twelve years? And it has nine lives. I'll be around 120 years old… wonderful."

"I'll love you just the same when you'll be 120 years old. But you have nothing to worry about. She is black so our furniture may remain."

"What a relief" Erik grinned and bent down to kiss her. "So far we have to get your cat, anything else?"

"We have to begin planning the wedding. I need to find a dress and I'll have to try and get my mother out of the way. She will want to do everything instead of us and that could only lead to a disaster."

"It can't be that bad and if we trust her on this one, we would have more time for each other" he said from the direction of her neck.

"Well then why don't we do that? But don't be surprised if you get a pink mask for your own wedding."

"Alright you convinced me" he laughed. "Then we will take the matter in our hands and try to pull out until our honeymoon."

"You'd batter" she grinned in the darkness. "Because if you don't marry me soon, I won't be able to stay here. One-two night can be unnoticed but I can't live here before we are married."

"What are your plans for today? I think we can pick up that cat of yours then get married."

Christine giggled softly and pulled him up to her face.

"Why do you want me so near to you?"

Erik's hand found some of her hair and began to run it between his fingers.

"Because these three years made me realize that I don't want to be away from you" he said softly. "And I'll never let you go if it depends on me."

"That's how you ended most of your letters" she smiled.

Erik nodded and stole another kiss from her lips. He could feel her smiling against her lip.

"And I hope, one day I'll see you again and hold you in my arms for ever and one day" he recalled the lined.

Christine closed her eyes and let Erik pull her to his body. That was where she belonged to.

Erik held her as firmly as he could. He knew he would never let her go again and that he would do anything for here. Beginning with saving her scarf from the sea.

_The End_

* * *

**A/N: **So that's it. The end of Summer's Heart. I hope you enjoyed it and if I ever dare to upload another fic, you'll read that one too. Thanks for everyone who reviewed and read it. That really means a lot to me. I guess it's time for me to say my goodbye for a little while. So til next time! :)


End file.
